


'Twas the Night of Christmas Adam

by Ice_Fox



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21917377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Fox/pseuds/Ice_Fox
Summary: For those looking for a RWBY poem on the 23rd of December:
Kudos: 6





	'Twas the Night of Christmas Adam

'Twas the night before Christmas Eve, when all through the warehouse

Every villain was stirring, even the Faunus mouse;

The Dust was stacked in rows with care,

In hopes that Cinder Fall soon would be there;

The huntsmen were nestled all snug in their beds;

While evil plans brewed in villain's heads;

And Roman on the balcony and Neo on a crate,

Were scheming over who to use as next bait,

When out on the road there arose such a clatter,

They sprang from their seats to see what was the matter.

It was Adam Taurus, his blade all a-flame,

With his White Fang members; none of which were tame.

Neo all loyal and Roman unaffronted,

Took care to keep him not insulted.

Dropping formalities and with a wink of an eye,

Adam exclaimed with a joyous cry,

"Today is my day, fellow villains, do not grieve,

For the day before Christmas Eve,

Shall now be called Christmas Adam!"

So everyone celebrated with flourishes of random,

From parades, to crackers

From sleigh bells, to nutcrackers

And the huntsmen and those in training

Began an uproarious complaining.

Thus ended the silent night of Christmas Adam! 


End file.
